


Things You Said

by Aceworu



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Fic, Other, so help me i'll make this ship a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting fragments, parts of scenes and conversations (Mini fic meme from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged that fic meme asking for ShoYu expecting no one to give me prompts and then they did holy shit. Gonna collect them all here as I finish.

Yu's awake at about 3:15 in the morning. Though, perhaps, awake wasn't quite the right word for it. It was more accurately that weird lull when one sleep cycle finishes, and your body has to decide wether to get up or go back to sleep. At 3:15 in the morning, the choice is rather simple. Yu exhales softly, settling into the bed and taking a quick stock of their surroundings before they let themselves drift off completely.

The most immediate thing of note is that he isn't alone. There was an arm draped over his torso, a warm body pressed against the back of his. Evidently it had gotten late enough into the night that Sho had given up on acting like he didn't crave affection as much as Yu did. He was on his side next to Yu, tall enough to rest his head above Yu's while still spooning them effectively. It happened almost every night they spent together, but it still makes Yu smile softly to himself.

Second there was the fact that he isn't in his room at the Dojima residence. They've been spending more and more time at Sho's apartment, starting from when he insisted he come over to cook Sho some actual food after running into him buying a week's worth of instant meals at Junes. Sho had complained the whole way back, of course, but he hadn't been in any rush to kick Yu out afterwards. Then, after that, there was-

"You're just going to disappear eventually."

Yu blinks, their sleepy train of though caught off by spoken words, so quiet he almost thought they imagined it. They stir, turning their head towards the other figure in bed. "Sho?"

No response. Yu Shifts again, lying half on their back and half on their side. They prod again, their voice still heavy with sleep "Did you say something?"

Sho scoffs "what, you hearing things now?"

"Sho-"

"I didnt fucking say anything, alright? You were probably still in some shitty dream, just go back to sleep."

Yu pauses, sensing that they won't get any further if they prod but not wanting to just let the issue drop. They hum quietly, turning the rest of the way to lie front-to-front with Sho. They reach up and forward, their fingers soothingly stroking through Sho's hair. It feels soft, washed free of styling product from his bath earlier. Sho sighs, mumbling something about Yu being a fucking sap, but doesn't comment otherwise or pull away.

 

 


End file.
